1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to devices for manually wrapping articles in a flexible wrapper. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved device for wrapping a roll of coins, tokens or the like by a flexible wrapper sheet to form a wrapped roll thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To facilitate the counting and handling of money in coin form, it is a conventional practice to assemble a stack of coins of the same denomination in a face-to-face relationship to form a roll thereof so that only the edges of the stacked coins and external faces of the outermost coins at the opposite ends of a roll are visible. The coin roll is thereafter wrapped by a flexible sheet of material, such a paper or plastic, to form a wrapped roll having a specified monetary value. The wrapped rolls are then easily counted, handled and transferred between banks and business locations or other financial institutions.
The forming of a wrapped coin roll usually involves two different procedures. First, the coins must be separated according to denomination in a given number to establish the desired monetary value. This step may be realized manually or through the assistance of coin counting and stacking devices Second, the stack of coins in roll form is then wrapped by a rectangular-shaped sheet of wrapping paper, the length of which exceeds the length and the width of which exceeds the circumference of the coin roll. In this way, the wrapper may overlap itself around the roll and the opposite ends of the wrapper may be folded inwardly against the external faces of the outermost coins to secure the wrapper in place.
It is known to provide wrapping paper that is preformed into an open-ended cylindrical tube having a diameter corresponding to the diameter of the coins, so that the coin roll may be inserted and centered within the tube, and the opposite ends of the tube be folded inwardly to secure the roll therein. It is also known to provide flat sheets of coin wrappers having releasable adhesive on one side of the wrapper to secure the wrapper against the edges of the coins forming the roll, wherein the length of the wrapper is substantially the same as or greater than the length of the roll. Various devices and machines for forming wrapped rolls of coins with wrappers of the types described herein are also well known.
Examples of wrappers for coins and other disc-shaped articles, and devices for applying such wrappers are disclosed by the Newbill U.S. Pat. Nos. 217,396, Grant et al 2,043,830, Powers 2,637,960, Dorman 3,783,586, Lamming 3,799,428, Dalgleish 3,981,395, Zweber 4,546,875 and Ristvedt 4,765,464.